User talk:PerseusJackson
Hi PerseusJackson, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 17:12, December 14, 2010 Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! I assume ye like Percy Jackson? So do I! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere! Iffen ye 'ave any questions, ye can ask me!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hey!!!! Welcome to Redwall wiki! I'm pretty new around this Wiki also. If you need any thing you can ask me or someone else, theres a lot of nice smart users here. One more thing, please fill out your user page so we can get to know you :) --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 23:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey ther Percy Jackson I'm Niko Banks and welcome to Redwall Wiki its good we are having some new comers and don't forget to fill in your user page so everyone knows about you heh you must see some of the other user pages they are fantasticly made mine included.Niko Banks (Talk) , 08:50, December 15, 2010, (UTC) You're welcome. Yeah, I'm not surprised. I read a lot of books so... You should get a sig. It allows people to access your talk page, user page and see a pic (if you want). You can also put some witty comment there. If you go here you can learn how to make one. See you 'round!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 11:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Again, you're welcome. But just FYI, to have the pic show up it needs to be downloaded on the wiki. And since it's not a Redwall pic I don't know if it'll be allowed-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) HEy there, Buddy - I really am sorry, but I haven't the foggiest idea on how to change the font. I am half way certain (and I do mean half way, for it has been simply ages since I have done coding on the wikia) that you can bold your name or make it italics - But that is simply my guess work. If you see someone's signature that you really like you can simply (or at least, you used to be able to) edit that talk page and look at the coding of their signature then find the element you wish to add to yours. -NOt very clear, but it's the best I can muster from this muffled mind. -Through Him, Sambrook the otter 05:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC)